On Padme's Death
by mabe
Summary: Padme survived the childbirth. Is it true she has lost the will to live? To Obi Wan, waiting beside her deathbed, she revealed her true feeling on Anakin... Or is it on Obi Wan himself? ObixPadme


**On Padme's Death**

**Disclaimer:** No, I own nothing...

Idecided to make this fic, coz i think George Lucas is a little bit stingy on telling Padme's death. This is my first Star Wars fic and I hope you enjoy it... :D

* * *

It was to be done. 

The girl went to Senator Organa. My wife and I have been longing for a daughter, he said. And the boy? To his family in Tatooine, Yoda commanded. They have to be protected. The Force is strong in Skywaker's line.

Babies, babies, babies, Obi Wan thought. That's all they could think about.

But what about the mother?

---

The door opened and closed automatically behind him with a hiss as he stepped forward inside the room. It revealed to him a scene he almost couldn't bear to witness.

There she was. Padme Amidala. Or, Padme Amidala Skywalker, to be precise. There she was lying on her… deathbed. Her lifeless body reposed sullenly, wrapped inside the white linen, marred here and there by specks of blood.

The casualty of wars. Both the war between good and evil. And the war to bring her babies into the world.

The tubes that he had seen surrounding her petite body had gone; had been pulled away from their duty to support the living of this woman. What for? The droid reasoned. She has lost the will to live.

Rubbish! What would a droid know about living?

He averted his sight from the repulsing view. He wasn't sure whether it was the blood or the breathless Padme that made him turn away, wanting to erase what he just had seen from his mind forever.

That was when, from the side of his eyes, he captured a slight movement from her. He focused back on that limping figure, half wishing it was only his imagination, for it would only hurt him more if it had been a mere false hope.

The eyelids that, just now, seemed to be closing ever after were now weakly opened. Little by little, until Obi Wan was finally able to see the two brownish eyeballs behind each of them. Little by little, she turned her neck to have a glimpse at the intruder of her prolong sleep.

"Obi Wan?"

As soon as the feeble sound was heard calling his name, Obi Wan rushed to her bedside. Kneeling closely beside her, for it was hard for him to hear her and for her to speak to him, he caught her hand and held it tightly in his.

It felt as cold as an ice.

"Padme…" A smile started to light up his face. He was still holding the hand.

The lips, as pale as the face, began to part once again. They wanted to let out some words, but it was very hard for their owner to do so. There wasn't much air left inside of her lungs. Yet, she managed to speak nevertheless.

"Obi Wan --- Promise --- Promise me…"

The beam on his face vanished suddenly, for he was almost certain what she wanted him to promise. And he was right.

"Promise me --- You won't kill him."

At last, the sentence finished. Padme's still clueless of Anakin's death, Obi Wan contemplated. He turned away from her, refusing to answer her request. Indeed, he has left _him_ there at the lava. Surely, no one would survive the burning. No one could have come and saved _him_ from the injury.

When she looked back at her, she was still staring at him, waiting for his response.

"Obi Wan. Promise."

Then, her image began to blur. Something inside Obi Wan compelled him to say 'yes' to her. That 'something' had flowed in him for these past hours; from the time he saw Anakin clenched his fist around Padme's throat.

And so he answered, "I promise."

If Padme had been pleased by his reply, she certainly wouldn't know how to react. Her wasted body had prevented her from speaking, let alone from jumping manically or even from smiling faintly.

"He's --- Good person. He…"

But what Padme was trying to say to him, Obi Wan would not know anything of it. All of a sudden, she stopped. The eyes that were fixed on only him were now turned aside. She moved her head so slowly until, finally, the one thing she could see was the ceiling and the big circular surgery lamp hanging from it. At usual times, other people would immediately cover their eyes from it for its light would blind them. But Padme, she widened hers and took all of it inside her pupils. She took all of it like she had never seen even a shade of light before.

Obi Wan was perplexed of her conduct, but he said and did nothing. He merely looked at her. The image was getting more and more blurred at the same time. And the 'something' was still flowing inside him, now harder than ever.

As bewildering as when she turned away to watch the blinding light above her, she turned her head again, this time back to Obi Wan's direction.

Her eyes became wider. A smile was formed on her face as she called, "Ani?"

Obi Wan's forehead frowned as the result. It was he she looked at, but why…? He turned around to see if there was anything –or anyone- crawled into the darkness behind him. Nothing. Hollowness.

When he had looked at her again, the smile was still there. Her breathing became faster and faster with every second ticked. There wasn't much air left inside of her lungs. She was undoubtedly dying.

A certain memory, coming out of nowhere, flashed before him. The day he came to her apartment, telling her she was his friend. And now she lied here, an inch away from death itself. How could it be? Whose fault is it?

Is this what a friend does to a friend?

Then it occurred to him. The 'something' in him eventually agreed to unveil itself. It was Regret. Then he understood why her image became so blurred. Tears in his eyes had done it. And one by one, they fell down to his cheeks, to the hand close to his chin, and to the hand held inside. Between his sobs, he said,

"Forgive me…,

"I shouldn't have gone into the ship. Please, forgive me…"

He bowed his head until it reached her hand, the one that was kept inside his. It was wetted by his tears.

He didn't know how time flew and seconds passed into minutes. He was crying, he didn't know.

A husky voice emerged out of her once more.

"It's fine…"

It stopped him from his sobbing. And he looked at her face. One last time before she left him for good.

"I forgive you."

A slight burden flew out of him as he watched her eyelids closed once more. There wasn't much left inside of her. But what remained gave her strength to utter,

"I forgive you."

Tears were still streaming down Obi Wan's face. Harder and harder. For he knew now there wasn't anything left inside of her.

The End

* * *

Okay... It's a bit Obidala.. I admit I'm an Obidala shipper myself... But I still think it's a good way for Padme to die. By the way, the part when I said he came to her apartment is one of the deleted scenes.. Just so you know..

So, i hope you enjoy the fic. And please.. pleasee... review... :D

Thanks very much!


End file.
